Un suspiro de vida
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Justina tiene 14 años, vive en el distrito 11 es guerfana y esta dedicada a su familia. Un día despierta con un mal presentimiento y es elegida para participar en los 69 juegos del hambre. Ella aprovechara su ultimo suspiro de vida para mostrarle al mundo que incluso en medio de la guerra uno puede tener buen corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola espero les guste mi historia y desde ahorita les aviso que voy a cambiar a los que han ganado en juegos anteriores para que la historia funcione pero espero que les guste aun así._

**Capítulo 1: Un día "normal"**

Algo está mal muy mal. Me despierto asustada, estoy temblando, y mi primer pensamiento es "se fue". Rápidamente me siento y la busco con la mirada. Ahí está, se está poniendo una blusa azul opaco tan simple comparada con los jeans de marca que trae puestos. Esos jeans son de la poca ropa que conservo después de irse a vivir con nosotros y no fue porque le gustaran mucho sino porque entendió que no podía vender toda su ropa ya que no podría comprar nada durante un buen tiempo.

-¿Ya te despertaste?- me pregunta sin verme.

-Si.- contesto bajito.

-¿Porque tan temprano?- me pregunta todavía viendo los botones de su blusa.

-Siempre despierto a esta hora.- le contesto.

-Pero hoy no ay que trabajar y aparte siempre tengo que despertarte.- dice volteándome a ver. Ella es muy joven y bastante guapa su pelo es castaño, muy sedoso y largo. Tiene unos ojos color avellana que brillan como ningunos otros, es alta, delgada, su piel apenas quemada por el sol, sus facciones son delicadas solo endurecidas por los sufrimientos que ha tenido que sufrir últimamente.

-Tenía miedo.- digo volteando al suelo- Temía que te hubieras ido.

-Yo jamás me iría.- dice acercándose a mí.

-Lo sé pero… me sentí como cuando va a pasar algo malo.- le digo sin verla porque sé que va a pensar. Siempre que me siento como hoy pasa algo malo, la sequía, las rastrevíspulas, la enfermedad de mamá. Siempre que alguna desgracia sucedía cerca de esta parte de mi distrito me sentía así.

-¡Maldita sea! Justina no hablas enserio.- me dice muy enojada pero sé que es porque me quiere.

-Si iba a pasar no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer.- le digo para defenderme pero sé que va a explotar.

-Si había una forma.- dice mirándome duramente- pudiste pedir menos teselas y quizá no estarías tantas veces en el sorteo.

-Tengo hermanos.- le digo para defenderme.

-¡Maldita sea tienes 3!- dice gritando- Ni siquiera 3, tienes 2.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- digo enojándome yo también.

-¡Él no es tu hermano! Entiendo que su mamá y la tuya fueran amigas pero no necesitabas otra boca que alimentar.

-Solo tenía 1 año.- digo mirando el piso- no iba a permitir que lo llevaran a un orfanato y si ya iba a pedir 7 teselas una más no aria la diferencia.

-De todos modos solo debiste pedir 4.-me dice ligeramente más calmada.

-¿Creíste que la señora Lucrecia lo haría por caridad?- le pregunto- ¡No! Teníamos que darle algo a cambio de que les dijera a los agentes de la paz que ella nos cuidaría. Y que yo pidiera las teselas que necesitaban pedir sus hijos sonaba muy tentador, no iba a dejar que fuéramos a un orfanato ya sabes como es.

-¡Tú no sabes cómo es estar en los juegos!- me contesta a punto de llorar.

-¡Tú tampoco!- me defiendo.

-Oh por supuesto que lo se.- me dice y sé que es verdad.

-Este año solo pedí 2.- digo apenada.

-No debiste pedir ninguna.- me dice fríamente.

-¿Qué quería que hiciera?- le contesto a punto de llorar- Es cierto que has sido una gran ayuda pero no estaban casados por lo cual no te dieron su fortuna.

-Tienes razón, maldita unión libre.- dice más tranquila yéndome a abrasar.

-Prométeme que los vas a cuidar.- le digo mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

-Justina no serás tú.- me contesta. Aunque sabe que siempre que siento esto pasa algo malo y no ay excepción.

-Promételo.- insisto.

-Lo prometo.- me contesta a punto de llorar.

-A los 3.- le digo.

-A los 3.- me contesta.

-Benedicta.- alguien la llama desde la puerta –Justina.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- le pregunta a mi hermanito que está descalzo y en pijama en la puerta. Tiene 7 años es moreno claro, sus ojos son café obscuro, es bajito y probablemente el menos flaquito y tiene unos chinitos café obscuro que me causan una tremenda ternura.

-No puedo dormir.- contesta tallándose los ojos.

-Ay Patricio, tienes miedo por mí y tu hermano ¿Verdad?- le pregunto mientras me acerco a él.

El asiente.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?- le pregunto.

El vuelve a asentir. Entonces veo a alguien que nos mira desde el cuarto de mis hermanos.

-¿Tu que Salvador? Estas más chiquito y aun no bienes.- le digo a esa carita redondita con ojitos verdes, pelo lacio y negro, pequitas y la piel ligeramente quemada por el sol que me miran- Ven.

El corre hacia nosotros también esta descalzo y trae mi antiguo camisón. Los abrasa a los 2 y antes de irnos a la cama les digo.

-Creo que nos falta alguien para estar todos juntos.- ellos asienten.

Me paro y voy hasta el cuarto de los hombres. Y ahí está José el mayor de los hombres. Ya está igual de alto que yo a pesar de ser 2 años menor, está bien flaco, es moreno, tiene el pelo castaño claro, los ojos cafés, la piel morena con tanto acné como yo en la frente. Tiene 12 esta es su primer cosecha pero yo me asegure de que no pidiera ninguna tesela, pero sé que si no fuera por la llegada de Benedicta tendría que haber pedido mínimo una.

-Sé que estas despierto ven con nosotros.- le digo parada alado de el- Sabes aun no estás tan grande para venir con nosotros y quizá sea mi último año aquí así que tienes que venir.

-¡No digas eso!- me dice poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces esta mi nombre este año?- le pregunto seriamente.

El niega con la cabeza.

-21.- le contesto tristemente.

-¡Pero solo tienes 14!- me dice sorprendido.

-Lo sé pero soy la cabeza de la familia desde los 11.

El mira el piso, fue al único que prácticamente no crie ya tenía 9 cuando mi mamá y la de Salvador murieron pero la señora Lucrecia no se hacía muy cargo de nosotros así que quien lo ayudaba con las tareas y le recordaba lavarse los dientes era yo. El me abraza y nos vamos a mi cuarto. Los 5 nos acostamos en la misma cama y dormimos hasta medio día. Al despertar fuimos al pequeño huerto que Benedicta nos había logrado conseguir con el dinero que le había sobrado de su época de rica, tristemente como tuvo que pagar una licencia para que nos dejararan tenerlo por lo que el dinero no nos alcanzó para nada más.

-Patricio, Salvador vengan.- los llame.

-Sip.- dijo Patricio saltarín.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Salvador.

-Díganme todo lo que tenemos aquí.- les pedí.

-El betabel es mío.- Patricio.

-El brócoli me pertenece.- Salvador.

-El ajo es de José.- Patricio.

-Y la cebolla de Benedicta.- Salvador.

-¿Y el mío es?- les pregunto.

-El té de limón.- dicen los 2 al mismo tiempo y se echan a reír.

-Recuerden siempre que tenemos e investiguen que se puede cocinar porque gracias a esto podemos comer, también tienen que aprender a cuanto venderlo en el mercado. ¿Si?- les pregunto.

-¿Por qué nos dices eso?- pregunta Salvador.

-Tú, José y Benedicta siempre se encargan de eso.- me dice Patricio.

-Pero nunca sabemos cuándo necesitaremos que nos ayuden.- les digo- ¿Aran lo que les pedí?

Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

-Vengan ay que bañarnos.

Primero se bañan Salvador y Patricio juntos. Pocas veces tenemos agua caliente en casa entonces se emocionan mucho. Al final ambos están muy guapos. Salvador trae el pantalón de mezclilla en mejor estado que tiene, una camisa blanca (un poco percudida) y un saco que le queda un poco grande. Patricio trae el pantalón que ase juego con el saco de Salvador (le queda un poco chico) y una camisa azul ya pálida de tantas lavadas. El siguiente en bañarse es José al cual le compramos un traje de segunda mano hace un mes y hoy lo va a estrenar, también queda reluciente. Sigo yo me baño rápidamente ya que el agua la calentamos en el horno y rápidamente se enfría. Me pongo el mismo vestido que las anteriores cosechas. Es verde con flores y de tirantes, no me gusta usar vestidos, también me pongo la pulsera verde con un escarabajo dentro de ámbar que me regalo mi madre antes de morir. Si salgo elegida quiero llevar eso como amuleto. Finalmente se baña Benedicta y se pone uno de los vestidos que le regalo Anatolio, es rojo y muy elegante finalmente agarra su pelo en un chongo y ya estamos todos listos para la cosecha de los 69° juegos del hambre.

_Espero y les haiga gustado sé que ay muchas cosas confusas que se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo el cual solo abra si ustedes lo deciden eso significa que tienen que comentar si quieren otro o no (acepto tanto comentarios buenos como malos)._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Los tributos del distrito 11

**Los tributos del distrito 11**

Acabamos de salir del registro y un nuevo terror recorre mis venas ¿Y si no soy yo? ¿Y si es José? Corro hasta donde esta él y lo abrazo.

-Justina tranquila no seré yo.- me dice.

-Lo se.- le digo para consolarme más a mí que a él.

-Ni tú.- me dice él.

-Esta noche comeremos fresas.- le digo como toda respuesta mientras me dirijo con el resto de las chicas de 14.

Muchas de mis amigas tienen 13 y las de mi edad quedaron muy lejos de mí así que sufro el discurso sola. Después empiezan a nombrar los vencedores del distrito 11.

Primero dicen al más reciente Anatolio. Gano los 62° juegos del hambre. El hoy tendría 20 años y fue muy famoso ya que gano sus juegos de tan solo 13 años, mato a 4 personas: Octaviano un chico del distrito 9 que solo tenía 12 años, Toribio del distrito 4 con 17 años de edad, Catal del distrito 7 también de 12 y a Asunción una chica también del distrito 7 que tenía 15 años. Instintivamente busco con la mirada a Benedicta pero no la logro ver, este es su primer año desde la muerte de Anatolio, aunque todos saben que se suicidó después de ver morir a tantos niños de los que fue mentor. Aunque según la versión oficial se le bajo la azúcar y cayó desde el tejado de su casa.

Sigue Laris. Gano los 55° juegos del hambre. Nuestro distrito tiene la peculiaridad de ser el único con ganadores tan jóvenes, él tenía 12 años cuando gano, hoy tiene 26 años y es bastante guapo. Mato a 3 personas: Habib del distrito 2 ese año el capitolio decidió acabar con los profesionales y no dejaron que se ofrecieran voluntarios así que y tuvieron que enviar a un niño de 14 años, Doroteo del distrito 4 también tenía 14 por la misma ley y finalmente Glad del distrito 7 también de 14 años. ¿Qué curioso no? Al siguiente año después de darse cuenta de los aburridos juegos que hubo volvieron a aceptar voluntarios.

Después esta Climaca que gano los 47° juegos del hambre ella tenía 17 años, ahora tiene 39 y tiene un niño de 6 años al que ama con el corazón. Ella solo mato a un niño del distrito 3 que se llamaba Benjamín y tenía adivinaran 14.

El último vivo es Hugo que gano los 40° juegos del hambre, tenía 16 y ahora tiene 45 años. Él fue toda una máquina de matar con 8 cuerpos sobre su conciencia: Paduo del distrito 3 13 años, Ricardina distrito 2 la profesional se acobardo y no se presentó voluntaria y la dejo a ella que solo tenía 12, Isodoro del 6 tenía 13, Ferri distrito 4 16 años, Prudencio del 9 con 17 años, Salle tributo masculino del distrito 10 de 14 años, Gualterio distrito 12 de unos tristes 12 años y su último asesinato Vadim del distrito 1 un chico loco que a los 15 años ya se sentía lo suficientemente entrenado para ganar los juegos del hambre.

Sigue Fulberta la única otra mujer en haber ganado uno juegos del hambre del distrito 11. Ella gano solo 2 años antes que Hugo y fue una luz de esperanza para todo el distrito ya que ella tenía 13 años cuando gano y mágicamente no mato ni una sola persona. Pero sus heridas la debilitaron mucho haciéndola morir el mismo año que Anatolio de un derrame cerebral 6 semanas antes de la cosecha con solo 41 años de edad.

Finalmente esta nuestro primer vencedor Estanislao que gano los 31° juegos del hambre con 15 años y solo 2 muertes en su conciencia: Zenón del distrito 5 de también 15 años y Martín del distrito 1 que tenía 17 años. El hoy tendría 53 años pero como buen ciudadano el apoyo cuando fue el ataque de las rastrevíspulas y murió junto con muchos hombres entre ellos mi papá.

-Primero las damas.- dice nuestra escolta una mujer llamada Ludivina muy rara con el pelo teñido de rosa y trenzado extrañamente hasta la cadera, los ojos pintados de rosa mexicano excesivamente, una blusa con holanes rojo chillón, una falda con un rojo más oscuro y unos zapatos realmente extraños color vino.

No puedo creer que me haya perdido el bobo discursito pensando en las historias de los vencedores que me han hecho memorizar con tanto empeño en la escuela. Ahora ella se pavonea con un sobre en la mano.

-Justina Vannes.- el nombre me hace temblar pero avanzo firme hasta el escenario.

-Hola cariño.- me dice la chica- ahora vamos con los hombres.

Se dirige hacia la urna donde se encuentra una única vez el nombre de mi hermano y deseo con todo el corazón que no sea él.

-Benito Aniceto.- dice la chica con voz firme.

Un poco tembloroso el muchacho avanza hasta el escenario. Es un muchacho de piel oscura, estatura promedio, fuerte y con cara de inocentón. Mínimo los chicos han tenido suerte y tienen a un tributo de 18 bastante capaz de ganar mientras que la niña solo tiene 14 y es bastante flacucha. Bueno mínimo debo intentarlo ¿no?

_Hola ya sé que dije que no haría otro capítulo almenos que tuviera algún comentario (review) pero me di cuenta que aquí la mayoría de las historias duran 3 horas en la primer página y ya estoy harta de solo escribir para una historia así que decide que con o sin reviews voy a seguir escribiendo pero que le daré prioridad a las historias que tengan comentarios, así que si quieren que actualice la historia la próxima semana y no hasta dentro de 3 díganmelo. Acepto comentarios buenos y malos y si lo que quieren decirme es que deje de escribir esta historia lo hago pero porfa si van a hablar mal de ella explíquenme la razón._

_Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3: Las desédidas

_¡Yupi! Mi primer review soy tan feliz. Aquí sigue mi historia porfa denle una oportunidad este capítulo (si me preguntan) Esta hermoso y me hace llorar._

**Capítulo 3: Las despedidas**

Miro mi pulsera una y otra vez, estoy nerviosa ¿Quién vendrá a despedirse? No estoy lista para decir adiós.

Se abre la puerta y Benedicta corre a abrazarme.

-Todo va estar bien.- me susurra en el oído antes de separar para que mis 2 llorosos hermanos pequeños me abrasen.

-¿Y José?- pregunto sin separarme di mis hermanitos.

-No nos dejan entrar en grupos grandes.- contesta Benedicta- Creen que intentaremos raptarte. Vendrá al rato.

-No morirás verdad Justina.- me dice Salvador lloroso.

-Intentare salir de esta pero si no puedo Benedicta los va a cuidar.- le digo tomando su rostro.

-Vas a ganar.- me dice Patricio que intenta ser fuerte- Serás como Anatolio y viviremos en una casa grande. José no va a pedir nunca teselas y cuando nos toque yo y Salvador tampoco.

-Ay cielo.- digo a punto de llorar.

La puerta se abre y 2 agentes de la paz se llevan a mi familia.

Me volteo de espaldas a la puerta y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Entonces oigo como se abre la puerta e instantáneamente me volteo. Ni siquiera alcanzo a ver quién entra cuando ya tengo a mi mejor amiga en mis brazos, llorando. Tiene 13 igual que casi todas mis amigas ya que con lo de la muerte de mamá y todo eso yo y mis hermanos perdimos un año escolar. Se llama Marca es un poco más bajita que yo, de piel oscura, pelo café hasta la cintura, ojos castaños y una cicatriz en la frente. Nos mantenemos abrasadas con los ojos cerrados y llorando durante un buen rato nunca hablamos mucho pero siempre estábamos juntas, no quiero separarme de ella pero abro los ojos y veo parado como una estatua junto a la puerta a Riquier.

-Los del salón decidieron mandar a una representante mujer y a un hombre para despedirse.- explico él cuando vio que lo miraba.

Mi salón es el más pequeño de la escuela y probablemente de todo el distrito 11. Como necesitaban tantos salones para la cantidad de niños que había convirtieron la mitad de un baño en nuestro salón en donde bien apretados cabemos 19.

Me separo de Marca y me acerco a Riquier para abrasarlo. Me tengo que agachar un poco ya que él es el segundo más bajito del salón. Tiene la piel del mismo color que Marca y también tiene 13, el pelo y los ojos los tiene un poco más oscuros, su pelo lo tiene en casquete corto y cuando estoy aburrida en clase me pongo a buscarle pelusas ya que él se sienta enfrente de mí.

-Zito y Teodoro también querían ser el hombre que se despidiera de ti.- empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero yo quería verte. Me gustas Justina.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y le susurro en el oído.

-Si me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia te hubiera dicho que sí.

-Debí de hacerlo.- contesta el.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me separo.

-Es más fácil despedirse de un amigo que de un novio.- le digo.

Entonces aparecen los agentes de la paz indicando que el tiempo se acabó. Corro a abrazar a Marca, no me pueden separar de ella aún no.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Marca, te quiero.- le digo mientras intentan separarla de mí.

-Yo también.- dice y saca algo de su bolsillo y me lo tiende- El grupo te manda esto.

Alcanzo a agarrar lo que me manda Marca antes de separarme de ella para siempre. Es una foto del grupo veo todos los rostros de mis compañeros y recuerdo que Riquier me dijo que Zito y Teodoro también querían despedirse de mí. Estoy segura de que Marca no era la única que quería despedirse pero todas sabían que tenía que ser ella quien se despidiera. En cambio en los hombre era más difícil elegir ya que Zito es mi mejor amigo (aunque yo siempre lo vi más como una amiga y a él eso no le molestaba ya que yo solo era una amiga para él, incluso abecés bromeando jugaba a que era gey aunque yo sabía que no lo era) y Teodoro es el niño más dulce y tierno del salón, sobre todo conmigo por lo que mis amigas del trabajo seguido cuando hablaba de él me decían que le gusto. La verdad es curioso ya que al parecer le gustaba a más de una persona y nunca tuve novio.

Finalmente la puerta se vuelve a abrir, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que no puedo concentrarme en mi hermano que viene a abrazarme. Yo correspondo su abrazo pero mi mirada está en el hijo mayor de la señora Lucrecia, Catalino.

-Me prometiste que íbamos a comer fresas esta noche.- me dice José lloroso.

-Y lo vamos a hacer.- le digo acariciando su pelo- Solo que tú aquí y yo en el tren.

-No es lo mismo.- me dice triste.

-Lo sé.- le susurro antes de levantar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Prométeme que no vas a pedir teselas.

-Pero como le vo…- empezó a decir antes de que Catalino lo interrumpiera.

-Yo me encargo.- dice él- Tú pediste las teselas que debí pedir yo durante 2 años y si es necesario yo pediré las de tus hermanos.

-Gracias.- le digo antes de sepárame de mi hermano e ir a abrazar a Pí una amiga del trabajo que había entrado con ellos.

Pí es poquitito más baja que yo, tiene mi edad y va un año escolar por encima que yo. Tiene la piel más clara que yo, el pelo negro y largo, sus ojos son almendrados y es extremadamente flaquita, ella y Obrera son mis mejores amigas del trabajo. Sé que Obrera también le hubiera gustado despedirse de mi pero no es tan fuerte, ella apenas está en su primer cosecha es alta, llenita, de piel oscura, pelo chino y café y ojos del mismo color que su pelo.

-¿Ya te fijaste quien esta atrás?- me susurra Pí en un oído.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Me alegra que no haya perdido el sentido del humor. Sé que por dentro esta destrozada y que en cuanto salga de aquí va a llorar como magdalena pero ahora se está haciendo la fuerte. Ella sabe lo que sentí por Catalino. Él fue lo más parecido que tuve a un novio, lo conocí un año antes de irme a vivir con su familia. Durante ese año él no me importo mucho pero en cuanto lo conocí bien me enamore de él. Al principio apenas hablábamos pero el último año nos la vivíamos juntos, me esperaba después del trabajo ya que mi jornada acababa después de la de él, después de bañarnos y antes de cenar platicábamos a solas en el jardín y todas mis compañeras de trabajo decían que parecíamos novios. Después me fui a vivir con Benedicta a mi antigua casa y ya solo lo veía en la escuela, muy debes en cuando me saludaba ya que al igual que Pí y a pesar de tener mi edad va un año delante de mí (solo que él y Pí van en grupos distintos) se consiguió una novia mayor que nosotros (con la cual corto ase poco) y cuando nos veíamos en lugar de mirarme con el amor de antes en sus hermosos ojos ámbar solo había tristeza.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.- le digo a Pí.

-Y yo a ti.- se separó y me tendí un papel arrugado- Ten es una foto de nosotras.

En la foto estamos casi todas las del trabajo. Fue tomada hace unos 6 meses acabando la cosecha (de alimentos).

-Gracias.- le digo dándole un último abraso.

-Se me olvidaba.- me dice José- Ten es la foto de cuando regresamos a casa.

Tomo la foto y la veo un segundo antes de dirigirme a Catalino. Me decidí hoy le voy a confesar lo que sentí por el tanto tiempo.

-Se acabó su tiempo.- un agente de la paz entra por la puerta.

Catalino corre a abrasarme. Es moreno un poco más obscuro que yo, tiene el pelo castaño ligeramente largo, es una cabeza más alto que yo y tiene la piel suave. Me da un beso en la frente y me susurra tan bajo que apenas lo puedo escuchar yo.

-Aun te amo.

_Por dios llorare. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Saben que espero sus comentarios._

_Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

_¡Regrese! Aunque sufrí un mal sabor de boca sobre esta historia hace poco, mientras sean más a los que les gusta, seguiré luchando._

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**

_Aun te amo, aun te amo, aun te amo…_

Me di la vuelta sobre la suave colcha de terciopelo verde sobre la que estaba acostada. No había dejado de pensar en esas tres palabras desde que había salido de la habitación de las despedidas. Su camino al tren lo hice automáticamente, sin pensar. Había oído las palabras de Ludivina incesantes, diciendo no sé cuántas tonterías. Pero no les hice caso. Me doy cuenta de que abraso las fotos firmemente contra mi abdomen y por un momento me siento mal por arrugar las. No puedo evitar una sonrisa por lo irónico de la situación, estoy a punto de morir y yo me preocupo por unas tontas fotos.

Miro la primer foto con melancolía. Es la foto del trabajo. Recorro los ocho rostros añorando estar en esos campos trabajando en lugar de aquí. El trabajo en el campo es muy duro, pero nada que ver con lo que me espera. Y por si fuera poco trabajar en el campo trae dinero para casa y al menos que gane los juegos del hambre no. Entonces pensé, José ya trabaja transportando cajas de los campos a la zona de empacar. Su paga es más baja que la mía pero es decente. Patricio acaba de empezar a trabajar cuatro meses atrás, trepando árboles para recolectar manzanas. Su paga es una miseria ya que trabaja solo dos horas, le ofrecieron un trabajo del mismo tiempo y mucho mejor pagado buscando y destruyendo panales de rastrevíspulas. Pero era muy peligroso y me negué. Benedicta se dedica todo el tiempo vendiendo lo que cosechamos de nuestro pequeño huerto en el mercado, lo que desgraciadamente no trae tantas ganancias como nos gustaría. ¿Qué será de mi familia ahora que no estoy yo? La preocupación recorre mi cuerpo causándome un nudo en el estómago.

No puedo evitar detenerme en los rostros de las niñas de hasta el frente, tan distintas a las demás. En un distrito donde el 50% de los habitantes son personas de color, el otro 40% (entre los que estoy yo) son personas morenas, así que el 10% restante sobresale mucho. Recuerdo claramente cuando conocí a la mayor, Matí. Acababan de inaugurar esa sección. Siempre he trabajado cosechando fresas, pero toda mi vida había estado en una sección mixta (hombres y mujeres) y con el mismo supervisor, un hombre cuarentón que nos golpeaba si llegábamos tarde o flojeábamos demasiado, pero que nos tomó cariño (y nosotros a él) y se volvió más flexible con los años. Mi mamá acababa de morir y llevaban un año cambiando de sección a los más jóvenes, flacos y débiles. Yo fui la última en salir, ya que sabía qué en esa sección pagaban más y me esforcé lo triple de lo común, cuando me cambiaron de sección de los ocho que éramos, solo quedaron tres de los originales, que eran obviamente los más grandes, tanto de edad, fuerza y estatura. Cuando llegue a mi nueva sección (solo de chicas) Matí tenía ocho años, había trabajado muy poco tiempo recolectando duraznos durante una jornada de solo dos horas, pero tenía dos hermanas menores que aún no podían trabajar y este trabajo a pesar de ser mucho más laborioso estaba mejor pagado. Yo solo había convivido con otras dos personas rubias, blancas y de ojos azules (ambas chicas) como ella, aunque ahora ya está tostadita por el sol. Me cayó muy bien desde el principio y pensé: Matí tiene ocho, José nueve. La mediana, Isidra (que ahora también trabaja conmigo), tiene cinco, Patricio tiene cuatro. Y Ubalda, la hermanita más pequeña de Matí que aún no puede trabajar, tiene dos, igual que Salvador. No puedo evitar carcajearme y sonreír cuando recuerdo como lo primero que dije ese día al llegar a lo de Lucrecia fue: ¡Niños ya les conseguí novia!

Me revuelco sobre mi cama sin dejar de reír. El mal sabor de boca que tenía por lo acontecido en las últimas horas se desvanece momentáneamente. Recuerdo como me miraron extrañados los tres. A Patricio se le olvido casi instantáneamente, Salvador y Ubalda van juntos a la escuela y hasta donde se son buenos amigos. Pero José, él está enamorado de Matí como más de un chico, casi no se hablan pero lo he sorprendido viéndola más de una vez. Me lleno de ternura al recordar cómo se quejó cuando se lo mencione y como poco a poco empezó a interesarse por ella.

Me recuesto de lado con un suspiro. ¿Cómo voy a dejar atrás a esos tres niños que incluso les buscaba novia antes de que dos de ellos supieran sumar? ¿Cómo voy a dejar atrás esa vida que aunque dura me ha dado muchos momentos buenos? La nostalgia me gana y no puedo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Vuelvo a mirar la foto. En la parte superior se encuentran Celestina y las hermanas Pasci y Fania. Las tres me agradan pero nunca me lleve especialmente bien con ellas, quizá hubo un tiempo que con Fania que tiene mi edad (Pasci tiene diez y siete y Celestina diez y seis).

Debajo de ellas estamos nosotras. Pí, Obrera y yo. Se revuelven mil sentimientos dentro de mí. Felicidad y gratitud por haberlas conocido, tristeza y miedo porque probablemente no las volveré a ver. Me acurruco sobre la cama en posición fetal y recuerdo cada instante que pasamos juntas. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Pí, una amiga llamada Siena había salido cosechada. Recuerdo el terror que me invadió en ese momento, era mi primera cosecha y era de las personas de mi edad con más papeletas. Siena solo tenía tres, no había muchas posibilidades de que saliera. Fania, Siena y yo nos apretábamos las manos con fuerza y temblábamos mientras oímos el discurso. Aún recuerdo como Ludivina saco una papeleta de la urna de las chicas y dijo con fuerza "Siena Gisse". Aún recuerdo la violencia con la que Fania la soltó, como si temiera que si no lo hacía se la llevaran con ella. En cambio yo la apreté más fuerte, iba a salir seleccionada una joven de diez y ocho a la cual no conocía, no ella, no podía ser ella. Siena me miro con terror un segundo, me soltó y camino. Me acuerdo del miedo que sentí, como deseaba que alguien se ofreciera voluntaria por ella. Al ver que nadie se ofrecía tuve la tentación de hacerlo yo, pero no lo hice. En cuanto se la llevaron por la puerta que yo cruce hace poco me tire al suelo a llorar. A Fania no le importaba tanto como a mí así que no lloro solo se quedó congelada hasta que su mamá la fue a abrazar y se la llevo. Entonces paso a mi lado Pí, en ese entonces solo la conocía porque trabajaba en el campo de al lado y era amiga (del trabajo) de una vecina llamada Rita. Ella solo se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, no me conocía, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Fui una cobarde no me despedí de Siena. La vi morir en el baño de sangre como segunda. La extrañe muchísimo y a veces aun la extraño. Tres días después transfirieron a Pí a nuestra sección y se volvió nuestra amiga.

-Gracias.- le susurro a su foto.

Ella si fue valiente, ella si se despidió de mí. Mi corazón se contrae al pensar que probablemente ese será mi destino. Quizá yo solo seré la segunda niña en morir en el baño de sangre, quizá en seis meses ya nadie me recordara en el capitolio, en un año en todos los distritos excepto en el mío y tarde o temprano solo mi familia y amigos me recordaran.

-No lo harán se los prometo.- les digo a las tres fotos como si me pudieran escuchar- Nadie me olvidara. Are que todos recuerden aquella niña del distrito once.

En ese momento Ludivina toca la puerta y me dice que es hora de cenar, aun traigo el vestido de la cosecha pero no me importa. Salgo decidida, quizá no gane pero hare que el nombre Justina Vannes este en boca de todos incluso después de que acaben mis juegos, incluso después de que alguien destruya los juegos.

_¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Perdonen la ortografía pero dispongo de muy poco tiempo y no me da tiempo de checar más que con el corrector de Word. Si tienen alguna sugerencia avísenme. También planeo hacer un capítulo de su familia y uno de sus compañeros de clase después. Y ya saben si quieren que me apure a actualizar, comenten. _

_Los quiere: yo._


End file.
